Caity
| tribes = | place = 4/16 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 24 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 20/20 | challenges2 = 0 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 5 }} Caity is a contestant from and . Typically underestimated by her tribemates in , Caity unexpectedly posed a serious late-game threat. After outliving all of the other Toto members, she narrowly lost a fire-making tiebreaker challenge against Ali, sending her to the jury. Her shot in was short-lived, as she was immediately on the outs of the Charlemagne tribe. She became the first contestant to lose a Redemption Island duel, thus making her the first contestant permanently eliminated from the season. Profile Survivor Africa Initially starting on the outs of the Toto Tribe, Caity managed to stay under-the-radar and not create any friction between her tribemates. By doing this, other tribemates, such as Rock and Garin, were eliminated instead. Caity had also developed a strong bond with LJ who immediately became her closest ally. Once the merge hit, she tried to stick with her tribe for the numbers advantage. However, Toto self-destructed, resulting in Frosty being voted out. With Caity down in numbers, she watched as her tribemates were eliminated in succession. Despite working alongside the Totos, they accidentally left her out of the Captain vote because they forgot she was there. Caity realized she was still on the outs and that Garnet had a firm grasp on the game, so she teamed up with Samantha in order to try to flip Medha against him. However, Caity's plan failed and Samantha was voted out next for being the greatest threat left. Leaving Caity as the last Toto standing against three Weezer members, she tried to save herself by getting Medha to side with her. A fire-making challenge commenced, which Ali ultimately won, sending Caity to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Caity voted for her ally Medha to win for giving her the chance to stay in the game. Medha would lose to Garnet in a 5-2 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 13, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Caity and Ali, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Caity was eliminated at the tiebreaker. Rome Caity, Jonathan's friend, started on the Charlemagne tribe where she was left out of the loop due to inactivity. When Charlemagne lost the first Immunity Challenge, Caity joined the rest of the tribe in unanimously sending out Africa tribemate Garin. However, Caity became the second person voted out of Charlemagne for having the least connections. She was defeated by Garin on Redemption Island, becoming the first person out of the season permanently. Voting History Trivia * Caity and Ali are the first female contestants to compete in a fire-making tiebreaker. ** Caity is one of six contestants to lose a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Jack in , Alex in , Lenny in , Jerome in , and Lizzie in . ** Caity is the first female to lose a fire-making tiebreaker challenge and the first female to be eliminated by a tie vote. * Caity is the first contestant to be eliminated from Redemption Island. * Caity is the second contestant to place 4th and 20th. The other is Jack in and . ** Coincidentally, they both competed in back-to-back seasons. * Caity is the first person to be the first contestant eliminated from a season, but not the first one voted out. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Africa Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Africa Jury Members Category:Toto Tribe Category:Rains Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:4th Place Category:20th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Survivor: Rome